


Life Exists In Many Ways

by AbleGabriel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is Feminized and is probably Futa, F/F, Futanari FNaF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleGabriel/pseuds/AbleGabriel
Summary: Jessica Hana has been the night guard for Freddi Fazbear's for years now, by all means she should hate the Animatronics with a passion, but that just simply isn't the case. When it looks like Bonnie is going to be scrapped, none other than the Night Guard they've been trying to kill for years steps in to save her. Read to watch as Jess discovers more and more about the Animatronics and the History of the place she works.*This Story is heavily inspired by End of Grace's Fix me and I will Fix You series. Like, a Lot. So there are going to be some similarities.*
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Respect For The Enemy

Jess calmly pressed her remote to close the door as one if the Animatronics tried to get in. She'd been here for years, and she was honestly used to it by now. She had been living paycheck to paycheck for a very long time now, so honestly she didn't really care if her life was in danger every night.

She checked the cameras to see Bonnie once again stuck to the stage, as if someone had bolted her feet to the ground. She was staring at the camera with a defeated look. She'd seen this before, but something about it hit different tonight. This unfortunately distracted her for a few seconds, and at the sound of squealing metal she instantly closed the door, leaving Foxy to slam into it. Foxy stared at her through the window, her one eye piercing into her soul. She walked away back towards the dining area, only to screech at bonnie. Bonnie made no moves at all, she couldn't even twitch her ears. Foxy walked over to her and tried to push her off the stage, but all of Bonnie's Servos were locked up. This spelled a huge problem for them.

Checking her watch Jess decided she had enough power to last the night with the door closed, so she watched them through the cameras. Foxy ran into the bathroom and dragged out Freddi who had been creepily staring at the camera from the woman's bathroom. Jess was absorbed by this sight. She'd always been fascinated by the Animatronics, and she loved seeing them interact like this. When Freddi saw Bonnie completely frozen, only her eyes moving, she freaked out, this being the only time her calm exterior was ever shaken. She jumped onto the stage and tried to pull Bonnie, thinking that maybe jump starting her servos by forcing her to move would fix this issue. Chica came out as well and both she and Foxy began to move over to Bonnie's other side.

There was a loud pop and then a clank as Freddi pulled Bonnie's arm out of the socket. All three moving animatronics let out loud screeches. Jess would later hate herself for this, but her first thought went to how she was going to explain this to the boss. She knew she'd need an air tight story. Chica desperately tried to put her arm back in it's socket while Freddy and Foxy got into an argument. All with those inhumane screeches. Foxy kept pointing at the camera and making cranking motions with her hand while Freddi screeched and shook her head. Foxy just covered her her face with her good hand before running back towards Jess's office. Freddi grabbed her arm and let out a very loud screech into her face. Foxy growled before yanking her arm away and stomping back to her cove. Jess had never seen them act like this before. And she was more on edge than she was on her first night, nervously flipping through her camera.

Eventually Six O'clock rolled around, Freddi and Chica taking there places back on the stage. Bonnie, was still staring at Jess through the camera. She quickly gathered her things and went out the back door rather than pass her again. She'd been staring at her for almost two hours, and Jess knew she'd need medication to sleep today. It was a long cold bus ride to her shitty apartment, and the moment she stepped out onto the bus stop, she got a call. From the manager. 

She let it ring as she took a few deep breaths, prepping herself, "This is Jessie Hana, how can I help you?"

"Hana What in the FUCK! You have been here for years, so I know there's an explanation, but if you-"

Normally Jess would let him rant, but she just couldn't this time, "Sir, please! I-I have no idea what happened! Bonnie just seized up on the stage! And the other ones tried to loosen her joints or something and ended up wrecking her arm! I really don't know why any if this happened!"

There was a loud groan. "Damn it. DAMN IT!.......We'll have to Scrap her next week." The Manager said.

"Sir...she's been a mainstay for years. The kids will go crazy if she's not there."

"You don't think I know that!? We don't have a choice! Do you honestly believe we have the money to get her fixed!?" The Manager shouted.

"......I'm sorry sir...." was all she could say, waiting for the landlord to buzz her in.

"Why do you care? After what they.....after what happens at night." The Manager legally could not address the.....darker, side of the pizzeria to an employee, even if she knew all about it. Or so she thought. "Besides. She's just a piece of metal." The Manager said, even though it was clear he didn't believe those words.

"......if you say so sir. I really need to get to sleep." She said, entering the apartment complex.

"We'll have Bonnie in the back for this week until we can get her to a scrapyard." The Manager said before hanging up.

As Jess climbed the stairs to her floor, she saw the elderly lady that she called her landlord standing in front of her door. "Hello there Jessie! Working yourself to death again I see. I told you you really need to take it easy." She said with a friendly tone.

"I know." She says more curtly than she intended, "....I'm sorry, last night was a rough night."

"I can see that." The Landlord said, still keeping her smile. "Go get yourself some rest. You can forget about this month's rent. Please feed yourself."

"No!.....no thank you Ma'am. I'll pay rent just fine." Jess goes up the stairs before she can protest.

The landlord sighed as she watched Jess run up the stairs and barely hold herself on the railing of the floor above her. "Okay, but I am definitely getting you something to eat for this week!" She shouted up to her. "No buts young lady!"

Jess tried to ignore her as she unlocked her door, instantly heading for the medicine cabinet. She opened it and sluggishly grabbed the item she needed before shutting it. Bonnie's face was stuck in her mind, and she took three pills before stripping down and lying in bed. A few hours later she shot up out of bed, sweating heavily as she looked over at the unopened boxes of parts she'd been saving for her private project, "............fuck my life."

She paced around her room, all thoughts of sleep banished from her mind. There were very little pros and almost too many cons to do what she was planning to do, but, she knew herself better than anyone, and she knew she was going to do it. She put on her engineering jumpsuit and packed all the parts in a bag along with her tools. She passed all of her neighbors just on the way home from work, not sparing them a glance.

On the way to the bus stop she phoned the manager. "Hana? It's been like, four hours. You should be asleep. Why are you calling me? If it's for time off you can forget about it!"

"I'm going to fix Bonnie." Jess said simply.

"What!? Are you out of your mind!? After they-"

"After they what, Manager? Freddi Fazbear's is perfectly safe and all those horrible rumors are just rumors, aren't they?" Jess growled, fed up with the Manager's shit.

"....I'm not paying you extra." The Manager said.

"Just give me a fucking Pizza and I'll call it even."

"Fine by me." The manager said before hanging up.

Jess walked in the back entrance, flagging down the day manager, "Hey, where did you guys put Bonnie?" Jess tiredly asked.

"She's in Back Supply room 2. But why-"

"Don't worry about it. Just get me a pizza back there soon as you can." She walks off to the Supply Room.

"Uh....Okay?" He said as he went to get the Manager to ask what was going on. Bonnie was still in the same position, her arm leaning on a wall. She was the tallest animatronic there, even without her ears, so she towered over Jess. So imagine Jess's surprise when in Bonnie's eyes, the most evident emotion she could see was fear.

Jess put down her bag, unzipping it and pulling out all the parts as well as tools, ".......what the fuck am I doing....?" She groans to herself.

Bonnie's eyes grew more and more frantic. She was barely able to use her pre recorded voice to say only one word. And that word was No.

Jess came up to with just a screwdriver, looking over her joints, "...fuck your pressure valves are fused....that's why you seized up...I gotta get em open..." she jams the flat head into the valve flaps and pulled with all her might.

"... _ **Static**_... _ **Static**_....No.... _ **Static**_..." Was all Bonnie could get out from her recorded lines. Her real voice was beyond screwed, and Jess knew she would have to look at her voice box later.

Jess groaned in frustration, spraying the flaps with WD40 and trying again, "Come on, come on!"

Her Left arm began to Twitch. " _ **Static**_.... _ **static**_....What?.... _ **Static**_ "

She'd managed to crack open the valve, and the built up pressure was slowly bleeding out. "Okay, okay that's one problem done....." Jess put a heavy box under Bonnie and guided her as she slowly went limp, "It'll be awhile till you can move again, just work with me."

Bonnie's Arm lashed out at Jess, but she was just out of reach, and that was the only part of her body she had full control over right now. " ** _Static_!**....Have... _ **Static**_...Prote... _ **Static**_..."

"Hey hey easy!" Jess backed away, "I'm not here to scrap you! Just let me do my job and we can go back to hating each other!"

Bonnie twitched her head to look at her more clearly. " _ **Static**_...Fix... _ **Static**_....Why?"

"I don't fucking know! All I know is your a marvel if engineering or magic or both! And I'm not going to let then scrap you if I can help it!" Jess almost yells.

" _ **Static**_....Alive... _ **Static**_..." Was all Bonnie's response was before she stopped resisting.


	2. The Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find our night guard repairing one of the mechanical monsters trying to kill her. For Free? Perhaps they were wrong to distrust this guard in particular. But they were still wary.

"...." Jess slowly reached to remove her chest plate, needing to remove it to get to the voice box.

Jess could of sworn Bonnie blushed before the animatronic bunny shook her head and opened her mouth, Silently telling Jess that this was where her voice box was.

"I need to get your jaw off then...I can't just reach in there." Jess began to unscrew it.

"Oh my gods there's so much grime...has anyone ever cleaned you...?" Jess set the jaw aside, trying to ignore the many, many teeth hidden in it, ready to rip and tear.

She turned on a flashlight and looked for the voice box, saving the grime for later. She eventually found it. Many wires were missing and the ones that weren't gone were heavily damaged. "No wonder you guys just screech at each other..." She grabs the new voice box and starts unwrapping it, "I hope this is compatible...."

Bonnie's body began to wiggle and bounce as her eyes laid on the item in Jess's hand. Her eyes had an excitement to them they didn't have before. Jess didn't know what to make of this, so she just began to hook up the voice box, discarding the frayed and frankly useless wires. Bonnie waited for her to finish before she tried speaking again.

".....Alright. Try saying something." Jess picked up the jaw and went over it with a wire brush, getting the surface grime off of it.

"Hey kids! I'm amazing at guitar! Got any requests?" She said in a recorded voice before she....cleared her throat? "Testing testing 1 2 3 holy shit I can fucking talk normally." She said in a husky voice that for some reason was incredibly attractive.

"....I'll admit....swearing is not something I expected you to say." Jess admitted as she screwed her jaw back on.

"You try not speaking for 20 years. This isn't important, what's important is finding why the hell you are doing this?" Bonnie said.

"I already told you my answer to that." Jess starts to turn her over, "I'll have to use a blowtorch to loosen your pressure valve, I didn't bring any power tools."

"There has to be a reason! You stayed here for years and you are fixing me when I could easily end your life right now." Bonnie said. "All you humans do is take. Only a small number of you are good people from my experience. How can I trust you?" The Purple Bunny demanded skeptically.

"Because if I wanted to hurt you I would've torn out your core processor while you were locked up." Jess puts on welding goggles and lights the small blow Torch, using it to loosen some bolts.

There was a knock on the door. "Ma'am? We got you that pizza. It's free because of the work you're doing-"

"Come in and set it on a box or something!" She said as she put aside the torch and and began unscrewing the bolts.

The employee set down the pizza and left as quickly as he could. "So....uh....we gonna talk about how awkward this is or are we just ignoring that?" Bonnie asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." She gets a few bites of her pizza as she unboxed a new part, "We've gone this long without talking, we can go longer."

"That's because I couldn't. Now I can. Now I can say how much I miss your cute squeaks." Bonnie said with a grin.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to get a rise out or me. I was green then, I'm not anymore." She said as she installed the new part.

"Aw come on. Just one squeak?" Bonnie pouted. Suddenly she made a really sour face. "Can you please clean inside of my mouth? I hate tasting this shit."

"Ugh, I'll do another pass with the brush I guess." Jess said as she reached with the wire brush, "Snap at me and I'll fuse your jaw."

"I'm not a turtle." Bonnie joked before opening her jaw as wide as she could. "Aren't you going to question how I can taste?"

"I stopped questioning you guys a long time ago." Jess began brushing inside her mouth.

"Ugh....thank you." Bonnie groaned in relief when she finished.

".....I noticed some blood in there. Do I want to ask?" Jess said as she took her unattached arm, trying to fix it.

"Old guard. Rapist. Dead." Bonnie summarized. "You are like, one of three good guards we have ever had."

"And yet..." She left it unsaid, they both knew what she meant.

"That's going to change soon." Bonnie said as she moved her arm to pat Jess. "We had no way of truly knowing you, because of how guarded you were when you came here. But after this? I'd be as bad as the humans we swear to fight against to keep trying to kill you."

"..........." Jess says nothing, starting to reattach the purple bunny's arm.

"Course it does help that you are the cutest girl I've ever seen." Bonnie teased.

"....Bonnie. Please just stop. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I'm not doing this to get on your good side. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do." She checked her watch and started packing her stuff up after she had reattached the arm, "You'll last the night, I can do more tomorrow. I need to get some sleep or I won't last the night myself." Jess said before slinging her stuff on her shoulder and walking towards the door.

"....See you tonight." Bonnie said with a sigh.

".....you should be able to move in an hour or so. Take it easy tonight." Jess said before leaving. She headed towards the break room.

Bonnie had her work cut out for her. She had to get the others to stop trying to kill her, _and_ she had to get Jess to open up. First thing was first. She had a call to make. Jess crashes on the staff couch, sleeping for a few hours as Bonnie does her thing.

Bonnie used one of features to make a call to the owner of all the animatronics. "Hey, Mother? Guess who has their voice back~! Yeah! Mhm! She fixed me. For free. Even cleaned me too. Her skill was incredible, if she had better equipment I'm sure she could've done a Triple A job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short Chapter! Please leave Comments if you enjoyed, I'll be sure to respon to them all. 
> 
> Bonnie Has her voice back, and who is this Mother she is calling :O


	3. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Jess fixing Bonnie. She wakes up in the pizzeria at night time! Nobody even bothered to wake her. Such lovely employees!

Jess awoke a few hours later to darkness and started freaking out. None of those fucking assholes had woken her up! She started running for the security office as fast as she could. Foxy had stepped out of her cove and was seemingly stretching her legs when she turned to the left her jaw dropped. Jess stared at her for a split second, and in that second she could tell how badly conditioned she was. Her jaw was extremely loose and there were holes in her fur everywhere, and her feet were completely bare, they didn't have the fur suit the rest of her body barely had. Jess idly wondered if the hook hand was part of the design or a replacement. All of this happened in barely a second before Foxy ran at her.

"Not tonight you foxy bastard!" Jess threw a hefty wrench at her head, throwing her off balance long enough for the woman to get a head start.

"...Ow.... **Static**.... **Static**....Not... **Static** in uni **Static**..." Foxy tried to get out before her jaw fell to her fur covered ample chest. She groaned in static as she tried to fix it, stepping back into her cove, giving Jess the finger.

"Fuck you too Foxy!" Jess yelled at the camera, putting the door up so she could breathe easily for a few minute

Something plopped into her lap. She looked up and almost shit herself. Freddi was standing right next to her. " **Static**.... Unif **static**..." She said before tipping her hat and pointing at the clock that was still a good twenty minutes from midnight. She then walked to the right door, opening it herself and leaving the office. Jess looked down to see a fresh night guard uniform washed and folded. What really made her confused and a little scared was the fact that it definitely was Her uniform. How did Freddi get it?

Jess immediately closed the door again, feeling like she was going to have a heart attack. She didn't know what the fuck was happening, but there was no way she was changing in here. She placed her uniform on the desk and just sat there for the next twenty minutes. When it rolled around to midnight, she grabbed the camera tablet. And then the night began as usual. It took a few hours but she did eventually fall back into the routine.

The only thing that changed was Bonnie. She went into one of the back supply room at 2 a.m and didn't come back out for the rest of the night. When all the animatronics were settled Jess stuffed the uniform in her bag and went to check on Foxy. When Foxy's cove opened from the outside she instantly got into a guarded position, standing in front of a bunch of boxes almost....protectively?

"Easy Foxy!" Jess hood up her hands defensively, "I'm just here to fix your jaw! Management will have my ass if they find out I did that."

" **Static**....Broke.... **Static**....Deca **Static**...." Foxy said, pointing at the out of order sign in front of her cove.

"Look I don't care what they say. Just let me fix your jaw and I'll be out of here."

Foxy stared at her for a few moments before pointing to the boxes behind her, then at Jess, then made a slicing motion over her throat with her hook.

"I won't touch your shit, fine." Jess said as she came closer to the fox.

Foxy kept her hook raised in case Jess tried anything funny. The woman took stock of her jaw, "......I need to replace the screws, they're rusted out." She leaned down and dug into her bag. 

Foxy's eyepatch flew up and her lower half began to heat up a little. God damn, Bonnie was right. She did have a fat ass. Before Jess could turn around Foxy had already regained her composure.

Jess took off her jaw, getting all the old screws out and doing some cleaning with the brush, "....I can clean out your mouth real quick if you want. Bonnie seemed to appreciate it."

Foxy's ears wiggled a bit at that offer. She sighed, or at least, Jess thought she sighed, as all she heard was static. Foxy nodded and crouched down so she could reach without getting a step stool.

Jess set aside the jaw and started brushing her mouth, finding much more grime than there was in Bonnie's mouth, "Good god, are all of you guys this grimy?"

" **Static**...Worst... **Static** " Foxy's voice box crackled.

It took almost ten minutes to get the grime off, "That's as much as I can do without industrial strength cleaner."

Foxy would be pouting if her mouth wasn't currently missing it's lower half.

"To be fully honest, I would just let your head soak for a a day. I can't get in all the nooks and crannies." Jess sighed.

Foxy stared at her and blinked before shrugging and popping off the rest of her head and handing it to Jess. " **Static** Why not? **Static** " The head spoke. Foxy didn't have much less to lose, so she figured why not trust the woman? 

Jess took Foxy's head, shocked at this. "This is really weird..." She said.

Foxy winked at her and her body gave her a thumbs up.

"....I'll just put you in the bag for now." Jess put the head and the jaw in her bag, having to take out some parts to make room.

Foxy's body grabbed her and she made motions with her hand and hook, trying to threaten Jess that if she did anything funny with her head she would follow her to her home and gut her.

"Foxy, I get it. You can stop threatening me. You think I don't know what you're capable of after all these years?"

Foxy shrugged and made a motion that Jess somehow knew was supposed to mean "Force of habit."

"Well I'll have your head back in two days." She took her bag and walked out.

Bonnie came out of the back of the pizzeria and blew Jess a kiss. "Have fun with her head~. You should know how big a show of a trust this is~!" She said in that sultry tone of hers.

Jess doesn't say anything, just walking out to the bus stop. Bonnie made sure the curtains stayed closed and firmly placed a new out of order sign in front of the old withering one. If someone went in there and found Foxy without her head, there'd be a shit storm.

* * *

Jess was quiet through the whole bus ride, sometimes swearing she could feel Foxy moving. Other than that the bus ride wasn't eventful. She stepped out to her complex and was once again greeted by her landlord.

"Good morning Rachel." Jess said simply, trying to just keep walking.

"Nope! You aren't getting past me young lady! You need some food, you haven't eaten much this week. I'm going shopping for you, and you aren't paying me a single penny this month!" She said firmly.

"Ma'am please....I don't want any charity. I can take care of myself."

"It's not Charity, it's concern for someone who I've grown quite attached to!" Rachel said firmly. "This is non negotiable." She said as she crossed her arms.

"....fine..." is all Jess said before going up the stairs.

Rachel went into her own apartment and began to make some calls. She liked Ms. Hana quite a bit, and she desperately wanted to tell her the truth, but she needed to be very cautious about this.

"Hello, Old Friend. Listen, I think it's time we gave Jessica a test. Hold on, what? She has Foxy's head!? Foxy gave it to her willingly, you say? Hm....Alright then, here's what I want to happen. After she brings Foxy's head back, we give her a test. I know this is risky, but we don't have many options. I'll bring you one of the old ones. I think she can handle Balloon Girl." 

When Jess got home the first thing she did was take Foxy out and set her on the counter, "Okay so I know for a fact that your voice box is shot, and I don't have a new one. But!" Jess started pulling out various electronic parts, "I think I can fix yours up enough to get two or three words out instead of one."

Foxy's glowing gold eyes twinkled at that. " **Static.**..Have at... **Static**...Scallyw- **Static**..."

An hour later Jess wiped her brow, connecting the last wire, "How's that?"

" **Static**....Arr Matey! The Cap'n Ap- **Static** -s this!" Foxy's recorded voice crackled.

"Alright now you can kind of talk." Jess starts pouring cleaning solution into a vat.

"Yer one of a kind Lassie!" Foxy said in her prerecorded voice. She seemed deep in thought before she tried to combine words from all of her prerecorded messages to make a sentence.

"Why why why **Static** _Hisssss_ Snap!" Foxy blinked before trying again. "W-w-w-w-why - **Static-** Arrrr - **Static** -you - **Static-**."

"Foxy stop! You'll burn it out!" Jess said frantically, "Just stick with pre recorded stuff. I can cobble together a proper voice box in a few days."

Foxy huffed and pouted. "Swab the decks Lassie!" Foxy said.

"That's as soon as I can do it, sorry. I don't have the funds for a new one." She sets aside the empty container.

Foxy rolled her eyes. "Swab the - **Static** \- Swab -me- Lassie!" Foxy cobbled another sentence together, it was clear she wanted to be cleaned already.

"Well it's ready, but don't try to talk in there, Alright?" Jess picked her up.

"Arrrr Ya got that right Lassie!" Foxy said before closing her mouth and eyes.

Jess put on some gloves and set her down in the tub, leaving the cleaner to do it's thing. Foxy could already feel the decades of grime being cleaned away. She'd be purring at this if she could. Jess for her part took off her clothes and collapsed into her bed.

The next night both Foxy and Bonnie left her alone, Foxy because well, Her head was gone still. Freddy and Chica barely came after her tonight, probably because they knew if they did manage to kill her, they could say goodbye to Foxy's head forever.

Before jess left that morning, she went to check on Bonnie, "Hey, mind if I check on that arm?"

"Not at all. It's a little stiff. Think you can do something~?" The purple rabbit asked.

"If it's stiff you can just bleed off some pressure." Jess looked it over, checking that the connections were holding.

They had been healing like a wound on a human, which was a marvelous sight to Jess. Bonnie decided to and bleed some of the pressure in her arm, it let out a satisfying hiss.

"Alright good. If you're ever feeling stiff bleed off some pressure. See you tomorrow." Jess waved at her and turned to leave.

Bonnie slapped her ass as she walked away. "Sure thing~!" She giggled.

Jess just ignored this and tried not to think about it on the way home. She had a nice conversation with Rachel, who insisted on bringing her out to lunch next week. Jess just kept nodding and accepted the sandwich she offered. With everything happening she just just couldn't fight her anymore.

"Jessie, please the better care of yourself." Rachel said, giving her a small hug.

Jess sighed as she went into the bathroom. She unplugged the tub and let it all drain out. Foxy's eyes blinked open and she yawned. Her head felt so clean. It was great. Jess pulled her out, setting Foxy's head in her lap before she began to dry her off. Foxy wiggled her eyebrows at the position she was in.

"Shut up." Jess said, finishing as quickly as she could.

Foxy raised an eyebrow, she wasn't even talking. Jess set her head on the counter when she was finished. She sat down to eat her sandwich, repeatedly shifting in her seat, seemingly trying to get comfortable.

Foxy open and closed her mouth repeatedly and stared at the sandwich.

"...Do you want to eat something?" Jess asked, reaching under the table and adjusting something.

" **Static...** Yarharhar! S **tatic**..." Foxy said in her prerecorded voice, her head bouncing a little.

"I'll look I guess....I don't have much spare food." Jess said as she stood up and looked through her fridge.

The cause of the woman's discomfort was now perfectly clear to Foxy. Foxy saw a god damn tower in Jess's pants, and she knew exactly what that was. The fact that the night guard had one of.... _those_ like she and her family did was.....interesting to the say the least. But she'd worry about it later. Right now, she wanted to eat. She hadn't eaten in decades, none of them had. So she wasn't going to let this golden opportunity pass.

"All I've got is cold pizza...which is honestly better than most people think." Jess turned back to face her, a few pieces of pizza on a plate.

Foxy began to drool at the sight of the food, which should be impossible, but hey, she was hungry, and that too should also be impossible.

"I'll uh...just feed you I guess." Jess put some pizza in her mouth.

Foxy opened her mouth, showing off how...accurate, it was. Jess could have sworn it wasn't this realistic when she cleaned it. Jess of course didn't question this and just continued to feed her. "You guys are so god damn weird..."

Foxy ate every bite of pizza Jess gave her, chewing and swallowing it normally, but after that, the food seemed to just, disappear, because it didn't fall out from the hole in the bottom of Foxy's head. After she was done eating Foxy tried to thank her with her garbled voice box. "Yaryaryaryarhar- **Static** Grac- **static-** Ariga- **Static-** Thanks!"

Jess smiled a bit "No problem Foxy."

Foxy smiled up at her and bounced a little. "Yar-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-har! Need a-a-any help M-m-m-m-matey?"

"Help with what?" She asked as she walked towards her bed.

Foxy stared down below Jess's face, right at the tower pitched in her pants. "What are you looking at?" Jess asked before she looked down. When she saw what Foxy was looking at, her face lit up like a Christmas Tree and she looked away as quickly as she could.

" **Static** Nice Sword! **Static**." Foxy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Foxy.....I need to take care of this. And you're not going to watch." Jess walked towards the counter and turned Foxy's head away from her bed.

Foxy made a whining noise that sounded like a kicked puppy.

"Knock it off. The only reason I'm not putting you in the bathroom is because you'll hear it either way." She hears Jess undress and open up a drawer.

Foxy pouted and stared at the wall, wondering what the problem was. She began to hear some squealching sounds and soft moaning from Jess. Foxy really, really wanted to looked, and she definitely could turn her head around, but she'd respect Jess's wish. She did clean and feed her after all.

The sounds got louder and faster, as did her moans, "Come on come on....so close~...."

Foxy's body back in her cove was doing similar actions, but she could barely feel it do to the distance. She then heard a pop.

"CHEAP JAPANESE PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Jess yelled, throwing the ruined toy across the studio apartment, "Now how do I get off?!"

"Well - **Static** \- I'm right here?" Foxy managed to say.

Jess was silent for a few moments. Foxy then felt her head be lifted up. She grinned at Jess before opening her mouth, her teeth were now a lot smaller than before and her tongue had become very long and very wet.

Jess carried her over to the bed, ".....bite my dick off and I swear to god..."

"Swear on me life!" Foxy said as she stared at Jess's large, for a human, cock. "Let the cap'n - **Static** \- Take care a ye~!"

The woman hesitated for but a moment before shoving her cock down what she hoped was Foxy's throat.

Foxy expertly sucked on the cock in her maw, using her overgrown tongue swirl around Jess's length and pump it. She made sure her teeth didn't so much as scratch Jess's dick. Jess's breath hitched as she used Foxy like a fleshlight as she thrusted as deep as she could reach.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck. So warm~!"

"Arrr!" Foxy said as she blew Jess. The weird part was that her cock wasn't poking out on the other side of her head.

She would think this was weird if she wasn't uh....preoccupied. "Fuck I'm close~! I'm gonna fucking cum~!"

Foxy opened her throat which seemed to be a portal to who knows where and sucked even harder.

"Oh God take it all you foxy pirate bitch~!!!!" Jess yelled, completely burying her cock inside as she came hard, feeling like it was never going to stop.

Eventually Jess did stop cumming, collapsing back into the bed. Foxy's head slid forward, her muzzle buried in her base. She huffed and nibbled, trying to get her attention. Light snoring was her only response. She'd came herself to sleep. Foxy's teeth became there normal size and she bit down a little harder. Jess groaned in discomfort and rolled over onto her side. Foxy rolled off her cock and sighed in relief. That was nice. The energy she absorbed from everything she ingested would really do wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy's Head as a Fleshlight and Jess is a futa! Bet you didn't see that coming. But then again, if anyone here reads any of my other stories, you probably did.


	4. A Test of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Brings Foxy her head back finally. She earns the trust of yet another Animatronic, now, what is this mysterious phone call she got from the phone in the office? That thing hasn't rang in years.

The next day Jess came in early once again. Foxy's headless body was out of her cove waiting by the door. "Hey Foxy, follow me to the storage room so I can put this back on." Jess said to the headless animatronic body.

Foxy pointed to her cove, saying that it was closer.

"I left all my new screws in there, come on." Jess insisted.

Foxy crossed her arms before following her to the back. When they got inside Jess set her head next to the crate she'd been using for Bonnie, "Just sit down and we'll get started."

Foxy sat down and waited for her head to be reattached.

Ten minutes later her head was back in it's rightful place, "There you go. Good as new...basically."

"Ye have mah thanks Matey!" Foxy's voice box crackled and popped. She flicked up her eye patch and winked at her.

"Hey real quick, about the hook....did they stick it on there or are you supposed to have it?"

Foxy lifted her hook off her hand to show Jess a nub that was poorly stitched over.

"Oh for fucks sake...I can't believe this shit welding job even lasted a month...." Jess grumbled, looking it over.

"Can ye - **Static** \- repair the ship lassie?" Foxy said in her prerecorded voice.

"Gods, I could maybe, _maybe_ copy your other hand....but I just can't afford the parts." She sighed, putting her tools away.

Foxy sighed before placing her hook back on. "- **Static** \- I be raising the flag o **-static** \- truce, ye scallywag."

".....do you really mean that Foxy?" Jess was rightfully and respectfully suspicious of this, "I want to believe you."

Foxy nodded. " **-Static-,** s-s-s-s swear on me first m-m-m-mate!"

"....Alright then." Jess said before giving her an awkward side hug.

She left the Cove and walked towards the security office, giving Bonnie a wave. Bonnie blew her a kiss and winked at her before heading to the back. As Jess came into her office, she was surprised to see an old large decrepit box with red letters painted on it that read "Don't open until told!"

Jess stared at it for a few seconds before settling down until her seat, pulling up the cameras. For the first time since the first week she started, the phone in the office rang. She jumped in her seat, willing her hand not to shake as she answered it, "Hell....hello...?"

**"Jessica Hana.** A dark, garbled voice that Jess recognized was the demonic voice from her fifth night in the establishment spoke. **"You have been quite the tenacious one."**

"I don't give up easy. What do you want." She demanded, refusing to be afraid.

**"You have earned yourself the respect of two of us and a truce from two more, provided you pass my tests."**

"You must be one of the Animatronics. Look, I'm not trying to get on your good sides or anything. I'm fixing what I can because it's the right thing to do." 

**"That's precisely why we are giving you these tests."** the voice chuckled.

".....I'm guessing it's in the box?" She asked, looking over at it.

**"Yes. This is one of the youngest Animatronics. She is harmless, so you have nothing to fear."**

".....if she bites my face off I swear to god I'll find you and scrap you." Jess said as she hesitantly opened the box.

She was instantly greeted by a horrid stench that was almost like a punch to the face how potent it was. "Oh my god!" Jess almost dropped the phone, covering her face, "That smell!"

**"The poor girl has been through the ringer."** The voice said with a sigh. **"You may need to use the Power hose in the kitchen to clean her. Chica has been instructed to leave you alone."**

"I cannot work on her without a mask, let alone the rest of my equipment." Jess said, closing the box again.

**"All of your equipment and a mask is already inside of the kitchen."**

"......next time, just fucking call me at home so I can prepare, Alright?"

**"No. If you can't lift the box, get Freddi to do it. She too is on truce tonight. You have until Six A.M or you fail."** The voice said before the phone clicked and Jess was left with the dial tone.

"Well fuck you too." Jess said, hanging up the phone. She turned to the box, straining herself but managing to get it into the kitchen.

Freddi was standing by the Kitchen door. She tipped her hat to Jess before opening the door for her. She was always rather polite, to be honest. Jess went inside, setting the box down and looking for her stuff. Freddi turned on the lights in the room before closing the door and going back to doing...whatever it was she did when she wasn't standing around or trying to murder the night guards.

Jess got a gas mask on and opened the box up, able to actually take stock of the animatronic now. She was a humanoid child animatronic, at least, that's what she could piece together. She was covered completely in black, sticky gunk. Jess put some thick plastic gloves on and pulled her out, putting her in the sink, "Gods, what happened to you....?"

She of course received no response as she placed the Animatronic girl on a metal cleaning table next to the powerhouse. She couldn't feel it quite yet, but the girl's exoskeleton felt extremely authentic. It took the better part of 30 minutes just to get the surface gunk off, at which point she opened the door, "Freddi! I need more cleaner from storage! Whatever is on her is really fucking on her!"

Freddi gave her a thumbs up and headed over to the cleaning closet. She brought over everything. _everything_. She stayed in the kitchen, and made motions with her hands, asking if she needed any other help.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll tell you if I need anything else." Jess started to dissemble and scrub each piece clean of the sludge marring it.

Freddi shrugged and left, pointing to her eye as if to say she has her eye on Jess. The Sludge came off after a grueling two hours. She was relatively clean now.

"Stupid fucking voice....I could've gotten some industrial strength shit and let her soak...."Jess Grumbled, starting to out her back together.

Now begins the repairing. Her body was made of a different kind of material than the others. She didn't have any worn holes on her. Now that she was clean, Jess could take in her full appearance. She indeed was a humanoid child, if she was like the others she could change to look incredibly realistic. She had a red and blue striped shirt with blue overalls. She had a sign that said "Free Balloons!".

"I think I still have some wires left over from fixing Bonnie..." Jess started digging through her bag for various parts.

When she turned back around the Girl had sat up. She was still completely off, though.

"Alright, Balloon Girl was it? Let's see if I can't at least get you walking...." Jess spent the next two hours swapping out various parts, as well as repairing those she couldn't replace.

By the time the clock turned to four a.m. Balloon Girl was almost as good as new. 

"Alright, let's see if you'll turn on..." Jess flipped her on.

The child's eyes blinked as she looked around. When her eyes landed on Jess, she Jumped in fear, scooting away on the table.

"Hey, hey, easy...easy...I'm not going to hurt you..." Jess stayed where she was, raising her hands placatingly.

Balloon Girl then took a moment to try and remember the last thing that had happened. All she could remember....was the color purple. This Woman was definitely not the man that....she fixed her, so she would trust her.

"I tried to fix your voice box, you should be able to say a few words."

" **-Static-Static-Static-Static-**." Balloon Girl's voice box was just as messed up as the others. The wires were in the same condition and the wires that were missing were the same exact ones as Bonnie's and Foxy's. Jess was starting to suspect foul play.

"Hmm....aha!" Jess digs into her bag, pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil, "Can you write?"

Balloon Girl nodded excitedly and put down her sign. Jess handed her the writing equipment. She scribbled something down before showing it to Jess. It read "Hello!"

Jess smiled a little, "Hello. I'm Jess."

"My name is Balloon Girl." Balloon Girl wrote.

"Good to meet you Balloon Girl." Jess holds out her hand.

Balloon Girl shook her hand. Before writing "Nice to meet you too!"

Jess smiled as she read those words before packing up her stuff. "Are you going home? Is it six o'clock already.?" The girl wrote. She had changed to look more realistic to see if that made Jess more comfortable.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting all my tools packed away. We've still got a few more hours. Do you want to cone to the Security Office with me?" She seemed to have no preference which form she was in.

Balloon Girl nodded and grabbed her sign, holding out her free hand, which Jess noticed had a small hole in it, out to her. The woman smiled and took her hand, leading her to the security office. Chica ran into the kitchen after they left, probably to clean up what was left of the mess. Freddi just tipped her hat to them both. Bonnie was still in the back supply room, but Jess could hear guitar playing coming from in there. 

Jess sat down in her chair after retrieving a water bottle from her little fridge, drinking deeply from it, "Ah....I needed that~!" She sighed in relief.

"Balloon?" Balloon girl wrote, holding out a balloon she had gotten from out of nowhere.

"Oh uh, sure. Thanks." Jess said as she took it. She began looking for something to tie it to.

"Tie it to your wrist so you don't ever lose it!" She wrote happily.

Jess smiled, "Heh, alright." She ties it to her wrist and goes back to looking at the cameras.

Then next question Balloon Girl asked slightly startled Jess, even if it was expected. "What year is it?" Balloon girl wrote.

"Um, let me think....2010."

Balloon girl dropped her sign and fell to the ground, clutching her head in despair. 

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Jess reached down to comfort her.

Balloon Girl just began to cry, at least that's what her motions portrayed. Her voice box just let out continuous static and sputters.

Jess picked her up, hugging her close, "Its okay, it's okay..."

She clung to Jess's body tightly, her propeller hat falling off letting out her messy mane of brown hair. Jess rubbed her back as she cried. After awhile, Balloon Girl managed to calm down enough to write. It was very bad hand writing, but she could make out the words.

"I've been dead for over twenty years." Balloon Girl wrote sadly.

"....I'm sorry...that must be awful...but you're here now. That's what's important."

Balloon Girl just sat on the office desk. "Hello." She said in a prerecorded voice. "That's all I can say." She wrote then after.

"....I'm sorry...I could replace your voice box but.. I just can't afford a new one..."

"That's fine. I don't need to talk to make kids happy! I don't recognize this building, but I can still do what I do best." Balloon Girl wrote, suddenly filled with a blast of determination.

Jess smiled at her, "There you go. That's the spirit."

"I'm Gonna go ask Freddi where I should go. I still have a lot of balloons." Balloon Girl wrote before walking away.

"Oh. See you later I guess..." Jess said as she watched her leave before watching her on the cameras.

* * *

Once Six A.M rolled around, Jess got ready to leave. She ran into the Manager who came to begin opening up. When he noticed Balloon Girl off to the side of the stage, his jaw dropped.

"Hana! Where on earth did you find her!? I don't know if I should shake your hand or slap you!" He grinned.

"Um, well...someone just put her in my office. I felt like I should take care of her."

"She's an annoying little shit, I tell ya! But she's great with other children. They love her balloons! Maybe I can drum up some flyers and ads, and bring in some better business." The Manager said, rubbing his chin thought. "God knows this place could use it."

"That sounds good. And it'll mean a bigger paycheck." Jess said conversationally, crossing her arms.

"Kid, in my eyes, you deserve a raise. Maybe. A small one." The Manager said. "Now get out of here."

She gave him a dirty look, snorting and turning to leave. The bus ride home went about as normal as it usually did. She arrived to Rachel standing outside her door, holding a pot. 

"Hi Rachel....is that some soup?" Jess asked as she looked at it.

"Yes! Chicken noodle I made just for you. I noticed that you haven't been looking to well, so I went ahead and made this for you." Rachel said. "How goes your work?"

"It's been.....okay. I might get a raise." Jess said as she took the soup, "....thank you."

"You'll get a raise? Good! Now you can pay your rent on time." Rachel joked. "Did you do anything special last night?"

"Eh...nothing really. There was something....new, added to the place."

"Oh? Like what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"A new animatronic. Well I say new, but..." She trails off.

"I see! That _is_ good news." Rachel said. "I remember back in the day when that place was a booming success. The Animatronics were so friendly." Rachel said. "Do they still tell stories like they used to?" The elderly woman asked.

"They can barely talk. Their voice boxes are all messed up."

"Oh....I see. That's very sad to hear. Do you have any idea a to why they got so bad? What's wrong with them?"

"No one took care of em. They're too...." Jess stops herself. If the CEO learned she said anything about the animatronics true natures she would be fired and sued, even just implying they were scary was enough, "...lazy..."

"That's terrible!" Rachel said in shock. "They're supposed to take care of them!"

"I know, but they don't....anyways, thanks for the soup Ma'am. I need to get to bed."

"Take care of yourself you hear?!" She said before walking back into her room, calling her contact once again.

"She passed. Yes. I think she's the one. You want to give her another test? Alright, who? Blu? Blu AND Marion? Marion was in worse shape that Balloon Girl! I don't doubt her skill but.....they don't want to do the normal routine with her anymore? You mean they all trust her? Alright, then. That's good to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess makes a new friend and she passed the mystery voice's test. Now what does Rachel have to do with the establishment?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's Secret becomes more clear, but not clear enough. Good things finally start rolling Jess and the Animatronics' way

Jess didn't dare voice her suspicions of sabotage, let alone tell her Landlord about it. She got into her apartment and started pouring a bowl of soup. A few hours later, Jess was woken up by her phone ringing.

She groaned audibly and climbed out of bed, answering the phone, "Jessica Hana...who is it?"

"Hana! I got good news! Today, was, AMAZING. Balloon Girl drew in so many customers! We earned ten times the amount of money we made the entirety of last month!"

"Oh, cool..." She yawned loudly, "Did you need something?"

"Yes indeed. I decided that I'd give you a raise, as well as send you company money to spend on solely parts for the animatronics. If we catch you using this money on anything else but parts you will be fired."

"Of course......wait what?" Jess fully processed that after a few seconds, "The company gave us money to do something?! They never give us anything!"

"It came from someone who has the rights to the Animatronics. Apparently they are owned by someone other than Fazbear Entertainment." The Manager said.

"They are? Well sweet, uh, I'll come by in a bit to pick up the money."

"Alright then. We're still open right now so hurry."

"Alright, be there soon." Jess said before she hung up and got dressed.

She put on a casual outfit, and placed her night guard uniform in her bag just in case she was there for awhile. She gave Rachel a wave as she left for the bus stop. She reached the restaurant a couple hours before closing, she was greeted by the Manager. "Hello Hana! Your stuff is in my Office."

"Alright, I'll get it and go out to buy some parts." Jess said as she hurried into his office.

"It's there along with your paycheck for this week." The Manager said before going back to dealing with Karens.

Jess found an thick envelope with more than enough money for her to by top quality parts. And also a paycheck for 220$. Quite a bit more than her 125.25$ paycheck.

Jess smiled to herself. She'd be able to fix everyone's voices! "I can do so much with this...!"

She pocketed the envelope and put away her paycheck. She waved at everyone as she hurried to back home. She called Rachel and asked for a ride to the stores she'd need. "I know it's sudden, but I can't wait for the bus." Jess said over the phone.

"Of course honey. I'll be there soon, okay?" Rachel said.

"Alright, thank you." Jess said before hanging up.

She walked out of the pizzeria and waited for Rachel to pull into the parking lot. She occasionally looked inside the pizzeria, making sure there was no trouble. After about ten minutes she saw Rachel's car pull in.

Jess walked up, climbing in, "Thanks for this Rachel."

"No problem, Jessie." Rachel said. "Where to?" She asked with that friendly smile of hers.

"I've got the address right here." Jess shows her the address on her phone, "They specialize in high end electronic parts."

"You have the money for that now?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Turns out someone finally decided to give the employees some money."

"Good, good." Rachel said before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the street.

Soon they were parked out front if the store, "Do you want to cone in Rachel?"

"Of course I do, Hon. You won't be able to carry everything on your own, and you wanna be quick right?" She said as she got out of the car.

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right." Jess said before heading inside the store.

Rachel follows her around, using this time to see what she would buy. She was a seasoned veteran when it came to these things. Even if she didn't show it most of the time anymore. The first thing she got was a number of voice boxes, more than she needed for everyone at the pizzeria. Rachel raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She also noted that they were McBear Labs. Shit. If someone recognized her in here, that could be bad.

* * *

Half an hour later they were checking out with a large collection of parts and equipment. The cashier obviously recognized Rachel. She gave him a subtle shake of the head, getting him to stay quiet. Looking at the parts, Rachel realized that there were enough extra parts to build a whole new animatronic, if a small one.

"Alright. I'll wheel one cart and you wheel the other." Rachel said with a smile.

"You got it." Jess said before they wheeled the carts away.

Jess called the manager up once they get it all packed away.

"Hana! Better not be calling for more money!" He said half jokingly.

"Nope, I'm on the way there with the parts. Can you spare someone to help me bring them into the back room?" Jess asked as she got in the car.

"Oh shit? Really? Uh, why don't you just wait until closing. We are REALLY busy right now. It's just another hour." The manager said.

"I guess. Is Balloon Girl holding up Alright? Are her hydraulics acting up?"

"Balloon Girl is splendid! But Hana. She is so. Fucking. Annoying. All she says is Hello! Every time a kid comes up to her!" The Manager complained. "If she wasn't so popular I'd be on my way to smack ya for bringing her back!"

"Don't worry about that, first thing I'm going to do is give everyone a new voice box like Bonnie."

"Good!" The Manager huffed.

"Alright, I'll be there after closing time then."

Rachel just drove towards the Pizzeria, it'd take that long to get there from where they had to go anyway. Jess silently stared out her window, her mind swimming with ideas for her pet project. Her mind wandered to Bonnie, the first Animatronic she got to know. Back when she was a child. As she was reminiscing about things, Rachel was thinking about a lot more dreadful stuff that she couldn't tell Jess about. Not yet anyways. Eventually, they pull into the pizzeria parking lot.

"I'll check to see if they're ready." Jess said before she got out of the car.

Rachel began texting somebody as Jess left. She wanted to make sure there was no interference with this.

Jess came out a few minutes later with a couple of employees, "Alright guys, grab what you can carry!"

"Okay Miss, but, why are you doing this for those.... _things_?" One asked as he got the bag of voice boxes and the bag of excess wiring.

"Dude. Don't be an ass." The other one said as he began to wheel out a cart.

"Those 'things' might as well be signing your paychecks." Jess growled, loading the cart.

"But they...you know." He trailed off. "They're evil!" He hissed lowly.

"First of all shut your fucking mouth moron!" Jess hissed back at him, "Second, the animatronics are perfectly innocent, right?!"

"Y-yeah! Right! Hahah! Sorry about that." He said nervously before taking the bags to the back.

Jess rolled her eyes and pushed her cart inside. "Dumbass." She scoffed.

Soon everything was inside. Rachel wanted to step in and help, but for obvious or maybe not so obvious reasons could not at this point in time.

Jess came out once everything was in storage, "Thanks for this Rachel." She said to her friend.

"No problem Jess." Rachel said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Jess waves, going inside and to her office.

Balloon Girl was inside the office, rummaging through the room. She was looking for extra balloons. 

"What are you doing?" Jess asked as she stepped inside.

She pulled open the drawer and clapped a hit before pulling out a big bag of balloons.

"Hehe, have fun with those." Jess activates the intercom, "If you want a new voice box cone to the storage room."

All the animatronics with broken voice boxes stopped what they were doing and looked at the Camera closest to them. Foxy immediately ran to the storage room, followed by Balloon Girl. Freddi ushered Chica towards the storage room, who was making pizzas in the kitchen. Freddi stared at the camera, giving Jess a look saying that "If this is a trick I'm going to end you." Before heading to the storage room herself. For a second, Jess could see Golden Freddi, winking at the camera before she disappeared.

Jess goes into the storage room herself, unzipping her tool bag, "Who wants to go first?" She asks, unwrapping a voice box.

Freddi stood to the back, saying she'd go last. Balloon Girl and Foxy were fighting over who'd go first, while Chica was just eating a slice of pizza.

"Foxy, don't you think Balloon Girl needs it a little more than you? All she can say is Hello." Jess pointed out.

Foxy pouted before over dramatically snapping her fingers and sighing, which caused Chica to snicker. 

Jess knelt down in front of Balloon Girl, "All right, stay still. I gotta get your jaw off first."

Balloon Girl put her trust in the nice lady's hands, hoping this wouldn't backfire. A few minutes later Jess screwed her jaw back on, "Alright, good as new. Try it out."

Balloon Girl hesitantly opened her mouth before saying Thank you. She bang to cry, audibly this time, and hugged Jess. "Thank you so much Missus Hana!"

Jess hugged her tightly in turn, "Don't mention it kid. I was happy to do it."

Foxy was sitting down in the chair the moment Jess looked up. "You're next I guess?" Jess rolled her eyes, getting a new part.

Foxy nodded eagerly and opened her mouth wide. "Oh no, your jaw is coming off like everyone else's. I ain't sticking my hand in there." Jess said firmly.

Foxy huffed angrily before complying. Jess pulled away soon, "There you go."

"Ugg. Finally. No more yarharhars." Foxy sighed before walking over to bonnie.

"Nope. Chica?" She offers the box they've been using as a seat to her. Chica sat down and took off her beak. "Annnnnd....there! Feel better?"

"A lot better. Thank you very much for this. I'll make you a celebration pizza." Chica said with a smile.

"If you really want to, sure." Jess smiles back, "Whose up next?"

It was just Freddi now but she clear wasn't going to let her take off her jaw. "Freddi, look. I can't replace your voice box with one hand. It has to come off." Freddi held her jaw open herself and shone a flashlight into her mouth herself. that was the most she was willing to do. "Freddi I can't replace all the wires like that, I'm sorry."

Freddi growled lowly in frustration. She ran her finger along her throat, a universal sign that she was going to kill her if she fucked up. 

"I know, I'm not going to mess with you guys." Jess promised.

Eventually all the animatronics had new voice boxes and they were talking up a storm. Freddi finally officially announced that they were no longer hostile to Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I'm sorry for the wait for chapter five. I'm sorry it was short as fuck, too.


End file.
